Wedding Gifts
by M14Mouse
Summary: Vida and Chip get some interesting wedding gifts. VidaxChip pairing


Wedding Gifts

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Vida and Chip get some interesting wedding gifts.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"I hope you enjoy your mating gift. Who gives an oven toaster as a mating present? Who calls a marriage mating anyway?!" Vida said as she stared at the note then she eyed the toaster on her lap.

Chip glanced up from his pile. Didn't they already own an oven toaster?

"RJ," Chip said as he opened another gift.

"Figures. Your friends are weird."

"Oh, they are my friends when they give weird gifts, huh?"

"Yes. Yes, they are."

Chip laughed.

"So, you are claiming Xander after his gift, huh?"

"I guess since I met him first. I do see us trying it out. I am totally glad that we decided not to open our gifts in front of our friends. I didn't need hear mom's reactions even if they would be hilarious."

"I would never hear the end of it even if it was Xander's gift."

"Neither of us would have. Ooo…money. Good choice. Joel has an excellent taste."

He laughed as he added Joel, Xander and RJ down to the thank you list. He picked up another gift and opened a new Gundam Set from Dustin.

"Yes!"

"You added Gundam model set to our wedding list!"

"You added DJ equipment to it!"

"Okay…point taken. At least, we can use it. Unlike the toaster oven."

"Maybe, Maddie and Nick need a toaster oven?"

"We can hope."

"A coffee maker…who is hell gave us a coffee maker? You drink tea and I hate coffee."

"Tommy."

"Of course. Next?"

"Damon and Maya."

She looked up from her list.

"They didn't get us some galactic pet or something in that box?"

"No, just gift cards."

"Okay…Damon talked her into the gift cards. He gets two thank you cards. Connor got us a blender. Hell, did he go shopping with Tommy?"

"Probably. At least, Kira was nice. She got us new dog toys for Hiro."

"Very important because that dog goes through more toys than you go through socks."

"I still think that it is washer, Vee."

"Uh huh. Why do I still have my socks? Uh…Andros send us a night light?"

He glanced over at the black sphere thing in Vee's hand.

"Maybe an alien nightlight? I should probably call Ashely and asked what it is," He asked.

"Good idea."

"Ooo…who is Lord Zedd?"

"Isn't that Mystic Mother's husband?"

"The same person who has been chasing and drive the power rangers nuts for years?" She said with as she shook the box.

"That is one. I just don't understand why he is sending us something."

"Maybe, she told him not to be grumpy and just send a gift?"

"Maybe? Open it up," He said as he set down the Gundam model set.

She opened it to reveal a roll of toilet paper.

"Well…that is nice and practical."

"I think that I would have preferred monsters. We had a return policy with those."

"We can't do that, Vida especially since he is her husband."

"Of course not. I suppose we should write him a thank note."

"I suppose so."

He smiled softly as he wrote down his name

"Oh….a blanket? We live in California," She said as she opened another gift.

"Probably from Hartfords. Will and Ronnie said that they were terrible gift givers. They got a pair of scarves when they lived and worked in Florida at the time."

She laughed.

"They could have got us furniture."

"I don't know. I kind of like our furniture."

He looked around at their house. They didn't own much yet. Much of the furniture was hand me downs from other family members. He didn't think that it was a bad thing. They made it their own. They spend money on fixing the roof or getting a new dishwasher or his case, clothes. Vida said that he had to look good for his students. He did look good in the clothes she got for him.

As long as he got to wear his geeky shirts on the weekend, he was good.

"YES! Thank you, ZACK!" Vida shouted in excitement as she opened another gift.

It looked like headphones to him.

He smiled.

But who was he to complain…he got a Gundam model to put together?!

Whoa!

End to Wedding Gifts

A/N: I found this on my computer and finished it up. So, read and review if you wish.


End file.
